Mortal Kombat
by Aboodash56
Summary: Adaptation of the first Mortal Kombat game. 500 years after the death of the Great Kung Lao, the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament is set. The decendent of Kung Lao, Liu Kang, would go to the tournament with the intent to restore balance to tournament and defeat Shang Tsung and Goro before Earthrealm would crumble into the darkness of the Outworld.
1. Prologue

**_Mortal Kombat_**

* * *

Author's note: Hey, what's up, fanfiction readers? I just want to say thank you for enjoying my take on the 2011 Mortal Kombat game. I've seen the support you guy gave me and I really wish I could update the story. It had been five months since I last updated the story and two years since I began writing it. In the meantime, I will be doing an adaptation of the first Mortal Kombat game. This would take place before my MK2011 story. The events of the opening scene remains the same until the point of the time change. The opening scene narrates the history of the Mortal Kombat tournament and Shang Tsung's defeat by the Great Kung Lao. Then, it shifts to 50 years later when we see the Great Kung Lao facing against Goro, leading to his death. It later cuts to the present day, where we see Liu Kang in a meditating position similar to how my MK2011 story. He had been studying Goro's weaknesses in order to defeat him. On a side note, during the first chapter of my MK2011 story, Liu Kang recieves the visions from the past while he was studying Goro's flaws, interrupting his meditation. From there, it plays out the same way as the first chapter of MK2011, where Liu Kang faces Kung Lao in the Wu Shi Academy.

I will be taking some creative liberties to the story and have be as faithful to the original story. I am a huge fan of the franchise and I wanted to play out the story consistently to the established canon, something I don't think the original MK2011 game did. So, with that said, let's get into the prologue. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or its characters. They belong to Ed Boon, Warner Brothers Interactive Entertainment and Netherrealm Studios.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_550 years ago, Shang Tsung was cursed by the Elder Gods to consume the souls of his enemies to maintain his youth. To do this, he entered the Shaolin Tournament called Mortal Kombat. Shang Tsung won the title of Grand Champion and went to on to win nine more tournaments. Unknown to the Shaolin, Shang Tsung's victories were granting a dark power. It was until the noble and honorable Shaolin Monk, the Great Kung Lao, challenged Shang Tsung in the tenth tournament. Kung Lao emerged victorious and was crowned the new champion of Mortal Kombat. For 50 years, Shang Tsung had vanished and the Great Kung Lao would defend his title for nine more tournaments, but in the next tournament, Shang Tsung returned, now aged greatly, and brought with him his pupil, the four-armed Shokan prince called Goro._

* * *

_Shang Tsung's Island, 500 years ago_

It had been 50 years since Shang Tsung's defeat by the Great Kung Lao. A group of monks had gathered on the Courtyard arena of Shang Tsung's Island to form a crowd. The courtyard was patrolled by Shang Tsung's finest guards, the masked guards. On the throne up the dais, an elderly Shang Tsung sat on his throne chair while the other two Shaolin elder sat in the other thrones. They were going to observe the fight below them.

"Kombatants, welcome to the final day of this generation's Mortal Kombat!" Shang Tsung proclaimed. He might have had the appearance of a weak old man and his voice might have been distant, but it still maintained its strength. "Much blood has been spilled so far, and now only one Earthrealmer remains!"

"The next match is the Great Kung Lao..." Shang Tsung announced as the crowd cheered wildly. On the right doorway of the courtyard emerged the Great Kung Lao. At the time, he had defended his title as champion of Mortal Kombat for nine generations. He was tall, muscular Asian man with a blad head and brown eyes, clad in a red headband, spiked wristbands, black baggy pants with a red sash and black kung fu slippers with white socks. He also had his Mortal Kombat champion belt in his waist. Kung Lao arrived and stood on one side of the courtyard, awaiting for his opponent.

"...against the mysterious Shokan prince, son of King Gorbak, Goro!" Shang Tsung announced once again. From the other doorway across the courtyard, an oppnent stepped out of the shadows. The opponent emerged from the doorway and arrived at the arena. He was a large creature in dwarf with a human in terms of appearance and he had his hair tied to a ponytail and covered his appearance with a cape. Then, the opponent, Goro, took off his cape and revealed his appearance; a four-armed Shokan from the Draco lineage, wearing a black thong tied with a red sash that had a yin and ying logo on it. He stood at least a foot taller than the Great Kung Lao.

"Long have I sought for this match. You would make_ a warrior worthy of a Shokan."_

"I am prepared to defeat you, Goro!" The Great Kung Lao said. "This tournament will not fall into the hands of your master."

"I will grant you a warrior's death." Goro proclaimed.

As the Great Kung Lao and Goro tared against each other and dropped into their fighting stances, Shang Tsung annouced the beginning of the fight with the words "Fight!". The Great Kung Lao charged at Goro with the flying kick, a technique taught to him by master Bo Rai Cho. However, the Shokan prince blocked Kung Lao's attack and used his arms to punch Kung Lao into the sky. Kung Lao fell on the ground and coughed blood from his mouth. He then proceeded to get back on his feet and attempted to counter attack against Goro. Goro, however, took the advantage and launched a green projectile from his arm. The projectile hit Kung Lao in the chest and he feel on the ground.

The crowd gawked in shock of what they just saw. Meanwhile, Kung Lao got back on his feet and launched an attack against Goro, but Goro dodged the attacks and hit Kung Lao in the face, sending him flying to the ground. He then grabbed Kung Lao with his lower arms and pounded him with his upper arms, heavily injuring Kung Lao, and threw him back to the floor. With the match nearing its end, it's clear that the Great Kung Lao wouldn't make it alive.

Shang Tsung was looking from above as Goro approached the broken, utterly defeated body of the Great Kung Lao. Kung Lao was in excruciating pain and despite all of his attempts, he knew he wouldn't be a match against the four-armed Shokan warrior. Even as he was trying to get back on his feet, slipping in his own blood, he began accepting his fate; he would die at the hands of the Shokan warrior. Death was an ever-present cerrtainty in the long live of a Mortal Kombat champion; a fact that took him many years to acknowledge.

"Finish him!" Shang Tsung proclaimed.

Upon hearing these words, Goro reach to the helpless body of the Great Kung Lao. The brutally defeated champion did not, _would_ not, offer any resistence as the Shokan prince grabbed his chest with his lower arms. Goro then proceeded to brutally punch his head with his upper arms until he reach the final blow. He then grabbed the champion belt from Kung Lao and dropped the lifeless body to the ground. The Great Kung Lao, the Mortal Kombat champion for nine generations, was dead.

Goro raised his champion belt with his upper arms and displayed it for the whole crowd to see. Shang Tsung paid no attention to the celebration, as he raised his right arm and displayed his legendary soul-snatching powers. The dead champion's soul was quickly harvested from his body and reached to Tsung's hand. Kung Lao's body immediately turned into a violet tint. It was unfortunate that no matter how many souls he snatched, the curse of old age would not be lifted, unless his master wanted to do so.

* * *

_Wu Shi Academy, Present Day_

It had been 500 years since the death of the Great Kung Lao by the hands of Goro. Shang Tsung's master, Shao Kahn, was pleased with the events. Goro would go on to win nine more tournaments, defeating opponent after opponent for 500 years. With each victory, the border between Earthrealm and Outworld would be undone, allowing Kahn to invade Earthrealm and add it to Outworld. Only one more win, and Earthrealm would be his. Only one person would defeat him.

On the grounds of the Wu Shi Academy, a young monk was sitting in meditating position and opened his eyes. He had black hair and brown eyes, clad in a black kung fu pants, black spiked wristbands, white socks and black martial arts shoes. The young man was Liu Kang, a former member of the White Lotus Society and trained in the studies by the Great Kung Lao by the Shaolin. He was taught by the Outworld master of martial arts, Bo' Rai Cho, to further his development. After years of training, Kan was ready and returned to represent the Shaolin for the next Mortal Kombat tournament. He had been meditating in order to study Goro's weakness. He then noticed his fellow monks and masters gathering up for the upcoming qualifying match to determine who will represent the Shaolin in the Mortal Kombat Tournament.

Liu Kang was going to face his fellow monk and friend, Kung Lao, to decide the Shaolin's representative for the tournament. Kung Lao was the last descendant of the Great Kung Lao. There was no way he would lose his one chance to anyone else. Like Kung Lao, Liu Kang was also a descendant of the Great Kung Lao and wanted to participate in the tournament to free Shang Tsung's rule over the tournament. The qualifying match was the only way to determine which descendant would represent the Shaolin for the tournament.

* * *

_Academy Arena_

The two opponents, Liu Kang and Kung Lao, had arrived at the academy arena and bowed to each other before turning to Master Wen, who was the master of the Wu Shi Academy and the host of the match. Master Wen was an elderly man with a bald head, white beard and brown eyes and was wearing orange robes. Kung Lao had brown eyes and black hair and was clad in his traditional White Lotus clothes along with his favorite razor rimmed hat.

"This qualifying round is the only way to determine who will stand a better chance of victory." Master Wen explained. "Both of you must fight one another to prove who the better fighter is and decide who will go."

Both Liu Kang and Kung Lao got into their fighting stances as Master Wen rose from his position and gave the signal for them to fight. Within a moment, Liu Kang and Kung Lao squared off and engaged in kombat. Kung Lao was the first to attack as he threw a kick against Liu, who blocked with his hands. Kung Lao continued attacking Liu, switching from kicks to punches, but Liu Kang avoided Kung Lao's attacks. As both of them continued trading punches and kicks, Kung Lao took the opportunity to deliver his Dive Kick to Liu's wide-open chest, which knocked the Shaolin Monk back near the edge of the arena. Holding his chest, Liu got to his feet as he saw Kung Lao running at him. Liu got into his feet and dodged Kung Lao's attack and flew with a series of multiple kicks to the Kung Lao's torso.

Master Wen squinted and stroke his beard, observing the match intently. Kung Lao hoped back to his feet and calmed his mind, determined to win this qualifying bout. Kung Lao attempted to strike Liu Kang, but Kang dodged the attack and pulled a cartwheel kick on Kung Lao before delivering an uppercut on Kung Lao's chin, causing him to fly. As Lao came back down, he kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground. As Kung Lao struggled to get back up, Liu Kang flew with a kick that hit Kung Lao on his chest. This was the flying kick, the technique that Master Bo Rai Cho taught him.

"Liu Kang wins." Master Wen said as the match was over.

Kang gave his shaolin masters a shaolin bow as an expression of gratitude. Defeated, Kung Lao got to his feet and gave a distasteful look. He approached Master Wen.

"That is not possible." Kung Lao said "With all due respect, Master Wen, the honor of representing the shaolin in the Mortal Kombat tournament should have belonged to me. I am the Great Kung Lao's last descendant, and it is my destiny to defeat Goro and save Earthrealm!"

"And so you attain victory through dishonorable needs what you cannot through fairness? That is not the way of your ancestor, Kung Lao." Master Wen told Kung Lao. "What you have proved today is that you are not yet ready for what lies ahead."

Kung Lao, speechless, glanced over to Liu Kang in envy. He then stormed out of the academy arena, feeling that his chance of representing the shaolin that the tournament was lost. As he watched his fellow monk leave the arena, Liu Kang was almost concerned about Kung Lao, feeling that he ruined his moment. Master Wen noticed this and placed his hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"Your heart is pure and your intentions are noble, Liu Kang. But you must not let those feelings lower your guard if you are to save Earthrealm." Master Wen acknowledged.

"My mind and spirit are working as one to walk with the wind. I will not give in to the same corruption that Shang Tsung brought to the tournament." Liu Kang said

Master Wen, feeling his job has been accomplished, responded with an approving smile and exchanges a formal bow with Liu Kang before he left the temple.

"May the Elder Gods watch over you, Liu Kang." Master Wen said.

Liu Kang then left the temple in order to represent the Shaolin at the tournament. However, little did he know, a greater destiny awaited for him.


	2. In The Nethership

**_Mortal Kombat_**

* * *

Author's note: Hey, what's up, readers? Now the prologue done, it's time to delve into the storyline. This part will cover the introduction of Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and Kano and covers the arrival of our heroes at Shang Tsung's Island. Taking place where the last chapter left off, we start with Johnny Cage talking to his agent, Chuck, who is worried about the whole tournament thing, then we see Johnny heading to the boat and meeting up with martial artist Nimbus Terrafaux, similar to my MK2011 chapter 1. The scene where our heroes head to the Nethership and arrive at the Island is largely inspired by the original Mortal Kombat comic released by Malibu Comics in 1992. Also, with Liu Kang and Kung Lao's character arcs set up in the prologue, I wanted to set up other characters, such as Johnny Cage, Kano and Sonya, before the tournament and I wanted to give a hint about Kung Lao as he poses as a Masked Guard. With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or its characters. They belong to Ed Boon, Warner Brothers Interactive Entertainment and Netherrealm Studios.

* * *

_**In The Nethership**_

* * *

_Chai Wan, Hong Kong - Two Weeks Later_

Many fighters from Earthrealm have gathered for the tournament, patiently waiting for the boat that will take them to the island where the tournament is to be held. Liu Kang arrived at the docks, holding a large satchel slung over his right shoulder. He did not notice the limousine parking in the distance. Emerging from the limousine was the Hollywood movie star, Johnny Cage. Having been trained by Marital Arts masters from around the world, Cage used his talents on the big screen, having starred in films like "Ninja Mime", "Dragon Fist" and the award winning "Sudden Violence". He had a brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing his blue formal suit with a pink shirt and a loose bow tie and blue shoes, along with his sunglasses.

"It's showtime!" Johnny said.

"Uh, Johnny. I think you should consider this "tournament" thing. It doesn't seem safe at all." Johnny's agent, Chuck, said.

"Will you relax, Chuck?" Johnny Cage said. "This will be on the headlines for years: 'Johnny Cage: THE Special Effects, or something."

Johnny Cage was already highly successful in his career, but any critics have claim the ground-breaking feats that he performs in his movies are actually just special effects. However, little do they know is that he actually does perform these stunts himself. He entered the tournament to prove it to them.

"Look Johnny," Chuck said. "all I'm sayin' is maybe you should just reconsider this tournament thing. I mean, look at that boat. You can't get on that load of junk. You're better than this. You're a commodity. You're looking at $20 million this year. Are you gonna risk that?"

Johnny ignored his agent's concerns and, with a smile, headed further into the docks as Chuck struggled to follow him, holding his suitcases along with Johnny's female secretary.

"Johnny, Wait!" Chuck said.

Chuck followed Johnny and looked at a strange wooden vessel veiled by spooky fog emerging. It was the Nethership. There were several Masked Guards who marched down the ramp in single files until stopping by the pier to the stand watch. Johnny walked towards the ship and looked to the guards.

"Huh. Nice costumes" Johnny said.

Cage motioned to his assistants to carry his luggage to the ship.

"It's okay. They're with me." Johnny told to the Masked Guard.

"Johnny, you have to be back by the 15th. You're scheduled to shoot Irow Claw on the 17th and you haven't read the script yet." Johnny's female secretary said. Unlike Chuck, she was not worried about Johnny entering the tournament and did not share Chuck's dconcerns. Before Johnny responded, Chuck cut in.

"So let me get this straight, Johnny. You're gonna get on this thing and sail on an island where they're holding a tournament that isn't sanctioned by a martial arts tournament?" Chuck desperatley said. "I mean, C'mon, Johnny, these people might be crazy."

Cage sighed and turned to face Chuck. He took off his sunglasses and looked at Chuck.

"Look, Chuck, you know me better than anyone else." Johnny said to Chuck. "I know this tournament can be a chance for me to actually prove to the world that I'm legit. I need to show the public who I am and what I can do. Especially with the media cracking down on my ass and trying to make me look bad. This could help clean my reputation."

Chuck thought for a moment and relented.

"Besides, these are quality people." Johnny said "Trust me, Chuck, I'll be back for two weeks."

"Yeah, don't be late for Iron Claw." Chuck said. "And don't get hit in the face."

Johnny smiled and put his sunglasses back on. "Hey, who would hit Johnny Cage? Everbody loves me!"

Cage headead to the ship and gave a quick finger salute to Chuck and his secretary before walking off and boarding the vessel. As Cage borads the ship, Liu Kang arrived at the docks and stood by the vessel. He took in a deep breath exhaled calmly, brushing his nervous feelings aside and headed to the Nethership.

In a darker corner of the dock, a Masked Guard was pulled back behind several large wooden crates. The Masked Guard had a razor-rimmed hat on his back and was holding his spear. Though behaving slightly differently, he turned his head around to ensure no one was following him before boarding the Nethership quietly.

* * *

_Japan_

Deep in the mountain vastness of rural Japan, Shang Tsung traversed through the strange lands to deliver a personal invitation to the God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm, Raiden. To defend Earthrealm from the Emperor of Outworld, Raiden implored the Elder Gods to give Earthrealm a fighting chance, and thus the Mortal Kombat tournament was created. For millennia, the emperor has been kept at bay, but nine consecutive losses to Goro have eroded hope that Earthrealm can be saved. If Outworld won their tenth tournament, the emperor will merge Earthrealm with Outworld. Raiden knew of Shang Tsung's plans to plunge Earthrealm into eternal darkness.

"Raiden! God of Thunder! You have troubled me enough! Every warrior you and your Shaolin Monks had sent to defeat me have all died. All of their souls reside within me now." Shang Tsung called to Raiden. "Do you fear me, Raiden? You should know better than anybody that one more victory and Earth will be in the hands of my master! I invite you to the tournament so you can face me yourself or are you a coward?"

With these words, a clap of of thunder echoed into the air and a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of him, the lightning gathered in this area and it formed the shape of a human with glowing blue eyes. Raiden was clad in a white beggar robes, a Chinese straw hat, a white shawl, a decorative black buttoned shirt, black wristbands and geta sandals. He also had his white long hair loose and was wielding his staff.

"Shang Tsung, you have defied the Elder Gods before and you paid the price for your crimes. Those souls are unfortunate victims to your evil. One more victory and Earth will be at the hands of your master, but as its protector I cannot allow that to happen. I have no choice, I accept the invitation." Raiden told Shang Tsung as he chuckled at Raiden's acceptance and as he turned to leave.

"Your acceptance is most welcomed, Lord Raiden, but remember, this tournament is on my island, with my rules." Shang Tsung sneered as he left.

* * *

_The Nethership_

Aboard the Nethership, crowds were gathering and conversimg amongst themselves as Cage was wandereing around the ship. He noticed a fighter on board the ship reading a newspaper article about him. The fighter was clad in a short-sleeved black karate gi, black belt and red MMA gloves. This was Nimbus Terrafaux, a famous kickboxing champion. Terrafaux was reading a newspaper report a about Johnny Cage. Cage grabbed the newspaper from Terrsfaux and looked at it. He was pissed about what the report said about him.

"Hey, man, don't let them get into you." Terrafaux said.

"Yeah, sure." Cage said. Cage looked at the fighter and recognized him. "You're Nimbus Terrafaux, right?"

Terrafaux nooded as Cage continued his conversation.

"Man, I saw your fight with Cesaer in London. You were great." Cage said.

"Thanks, man." Terrafaux nodded. "I've seen some of your films. You can't fake those moves."

"Yeah, well, you can tall that to the press." Cage replied.

As Cage and Terrafuax get acquainted, Liu Kang walked by him in an oblivious manner, scanning the boat instead. As the boat begun to veer away from the docks, preparing to sail off into the ocean, an explosion from the distance captured the attention of the passengers, including Cage and Terrafaux. A man with a black hair and a cybernetic left eye clad in a white karate-like garb with a large brown belt strapped across his chest and black wristbands and boots manged to hop and board the Nethership as a crowd of thr tournament contestants alongside Liu Kang, Cage and Terrafaux gathered aroud this new fighter, who was comfortably sitting upon the gunwales, tightening the strap on his boot. That fighter was Kano, a military-trained guerilla fighter for hire and member of the criminal organization called the Black Dragon.

"Dude, was that real?" Cage said

"No. It's an ilusion." Kano saracstially remarked as he was preparing to hop onto the main deck. Kano then looks up, only to be surprised by Cage. "Hey, yer Johnny Cage! Can I have ya autograph?"

* * *

_The Docks_

As the smoke cleared from the explosion, two figures emerged and drew themselves towards the docks, where they noticed the Nethership sailing further off into the Pacific. One of the two figures was a woman clad in a green sports bra, black guantlets, green camoflauge pants, black military boots and black headband. This woman was Sonya Blade, a Special Forces lieutenant. Alongside Sonya was one of her teammates. Kano had killed her partner before the tournament and Sonya set out to hunt him down. Kano used the explosion to distract Sonya and made an incredible leap to the Nethership.

"Bastard..." Sonya said.

"I can't believe he got away." Sonya's partner remarked.

"I wonder where it's heading?" Sonya said.

"Not very far if we open fire." Sonya's partner replied.

"No, we might hit a passenger." Sonya remarked. "I'll radio ahead for a speeder boat. Kano is not going anywhere."

* * *

_The Nethership_

As night fell on the East China Sea, the sail barge continued sailing through the sea. Meanwhile, Johnny Cage and Kano were having a brawl. Clamour amongst the contenders ensued over the brawl.

"Come on Cage! Say it!" Kano shouted at Cage, aggressively. Kano took his left fist and punched Cage across the face, knocking the movie star's trademark sunglasses off. "I'll be back!"

Grunting, Cage knelt up on his back, wiped the blood of his lip and shouted. "Hey, that wasn't my movie!"

"What's wrong, mate? Forgot to bring ya stunt double on yer way here?"

While Kano was fighting Cage, Liu Kang looked over to the standing Masked Guard, expecting him to break up the feud. Much to Kang´s dismay, the guard remained at his post, completely uninterested. Kano slowly drew in for another blow while Johnny rose to his feet. He droped his sunglasses and taunted Kano, who attemped to throw another swing. With quick reflexes, Cage evaded the strike and droped into a splits, performing his infamous nut punch move on Kano. The Black Dragon thug held his breath in shock and embarrassment, cupping his testicles. As he dropped to his knees, Kano's comrades emerged from the breaking crowd to help him up, carrying him away.

"Ya better watch your back at the tournament, pretty boy, 'cause you just made your worst enemy!" Kano shouted at Cage.

While Kano fled from the scene, Cage took little heed to the warning as he got approached by Liu Kang, who politely returns his sunglasses to him.

"Thanks." Cage said.

"I urge you to proceed with caution. There are many here who will not hesistate at the chance to kill you." Kang warned the Hollywood actor.

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see them try." Cage remarked.

Cage then extended his right hand to Liu Kang.

"Johnny Cage." Cage said.

Liu Kang gave a slight smile, shaking Cage's hand.

"Liu Kang."

As Cage and Kang get better acquainted, they failed to notice the shadow-clad figure who was watching from the upper deck of the ship. This was the Lin Kuei warrior, the Elder Sub-Zero, Bi-Han. He was clad in his traditional blue ninja outfit, with blue gauntlets and blue mask. However, his attention was focused on below, and not on the ghostly figure that was slowly materialising behind him. The ghostly figure slowly reached out towards his enemy.

"_Lin Kuei..._"

Startled by the faint and haunting whispers from behind, Sub-Zero instinctively turned around, only to have his throat violently grasped by the specture. Sub-Zero couldn't believe his eyes. The spectre was the ninja Scorpion. Scorpion was once a warrior from the Shirai Ryu named Hanzo Hassasi.

"You! But I…" Sub-Zero was surprised to see who the ninja masked was.

"Yes. You killed me two years ago to this day." Scorpion said. "But I have returned from the depths of the Netherrealm to avenge my death. I could kill you now, but unlike you, I have honor. We will meet at the tournament, and then you will pay for your crimes, Sub-Zero."

Scorpion then aggressively forced Sub-Zero back, releasing his hellish grip. Sub-Zero rubbed his throat, coughing slightly as Scorpion went a few subtle steps backwards.

"You are a fool for sparing my life." Sub-Zero remarked.

"We shall see." Scorpion said as he disappeared in a flash of fire, leaving Sub-Zero to brood over his warning.


	3. The Tournament Begins

**_Mortal Kombat_**

* * *

Author's note: Hey, what's up, readers? Welcome to the next chapter of my Mortal Kombat 1 adaptation. This picks up where the previous chapter left off. Now with the characters established, this chapter shows the beginning of the Mortal Kombat tournament. We see the characters head to the Island and we see Shang Tsung make an appearance in the Island, greeting all of the kombatants. Then we see Raiden confronting the Elder Sub-Zero in the Island since the Ordenal of Shinnok's Amulet. His appearance draws an inspiration from Christopher Lambert's appearance in the first Mortal Kombat film. Then, we cut to the next day where Shang Tsung had kidnapped Sonya Blade and announces the beginning of the Mortal Kombat tournament. This will be the shortest chapter in the story. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or its characters. They belong to Ed Boon, Warner Brothers Interactive Entertainment and Netherrealm Studios.

* * *

_**The Tournament Begins**_

* * *

_Shang Tsung's Island_

The Nethership, which left Hong Kong bay late at night, was now joined by a dozen other ships, all arriving at it's destination; Shang Tsung's Island Fortress. In a massive rambunctious banquet held in Shang Tsung's Throne Room, many of the participants, including Liu Kang and Johnny Cage, enjoyed themselves to a great feast. Meanwhile, the competitive members indulge themselves in the Island's challenges, measuring their strength against boards of wood and stacks of brick. Sub-Zero leaned comfortably against a wall in the corner of the chamber, his arms folded in a brooding manner.

"So wait. So no camera crew? No press? Nothing?" Cage remaked

"What part of secret competition didn't you understand?" Liu Kang told the Hollywood actor.

"Remind me how this will help my reputation?" Cage replied to Kang.

Liu Kang looked yonder, noticing a tall hatted figure silently making his way through the crowd. He couldn't help but feel as if he knew him from somewhere. Suddenly, the great doors open, allowing entry for a set of guards neatly formed in a circle and drummers. The guards then made their way through the centre of the room, all the way up to a small ceremonial chair incised with East Asian designs.

All the participants within the room inquisitively stared at the crowd of guards near themselves to the chair, with drummers rhythmically beating their instruments to create atmosphere. As soon as the throne was reached, the guards spread apart, and the massive gong was struck. The sorcerer Shang Tsung made his entrance and sat on his throne. He had a blad spot on his head, a long white bead and was clad in his purple and brown robes. The sorcerer grined, stroking his beard intently with his wrinkly fingers.

"Greetings, kombatants! I am Shang Tsung, your humble host of this tournament. It is a great honour and privilege to have you a part of our noble contest…" Shang Tsung told the kombatants

Liu Kang quietly shakes his head as Shang Tsung continues his speech. "It is no more noble than the decrepit body his spirit possesses."

"…Tonight, you indulge yourselves in this great feast. Tomorrow, a proper introduction is due. So, treasure these moments, as if they may be your last." Shang Tsung said.

The participants awkwardly resumed their activities as Shang Tsung left the throne. Sub-Zero, still maintaining his solemn position, was approached by a long-haired white-robed man with a straw hat and a cape, his head pointing down to shroud his face. Sub-Zero quirked a brow through the slit of his mask.

"Who are you?" Sub-Zero asked.

"I have many names, Lin Kuei." The robbed man told the Lin Kuei warrior.

Sub-Zero easily recognised the voice. His eyes widen in astonishment.

"Raiden?!"

The robed man slightly raises his head, and greets Sub-Zero with his glowing white eyes, complete with a surrounding light blue corona. This was the God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm, Raiden. Two years ago, Raiden aided Sub-Zero on his quest to retrieve the Amulet of Shinnok.

"What are you doing here?" Sub-Zero asked,

"I have been personally invted to compete by Shang Tsung, but I am here to find a worthy champion."

Sub-Zero snickered at Raiden's remark. "How's that working for you?"

Raiden conserves his unamused expression. He sensed that Sub-Zero was invited to compete for a reason.

"You're not here for the safety of Earthrealm, are you?" Raiden asked.

"Still haven't given up lecturing me, thunder god?" Sub-Zero remarked.

With sheer boldness, Sub-Zero heads for the great doors, intending on evading Raiden.

* * *

_Shang Tsung's Palace - Hallways_

Sub-Zero walked past several guards through the seemingly empty hallways of the fortress, unhindered. After crossing a multiple route passage, Raiden appeared in front of Sub-Zero, his back leaning against the wall.

"I sense something is troubling you." Raiden told the Lin Kuei warrior.

Hearing Raiden's voice, Sub-Zero stops and turns around.

"My worries are none of your concern, Raiden." the Lin Kuei Warrior remarked.

"Your expression tells me otherwise." Raiden told the Lin Kuei warrior, leaving him speechless, astounded by Raiden's perceivability. "You have not changed even the slightest, Bi-Han. I have warned you against continuing service to the Lin Kuei."

"And that only I can change my own destiny. Do not twist your words."

Raiden watched Sub-Zero turn around, preparing to leave. Raiden was still concerned for Sub-Zero, as he sensed something darker inside him.

"_Tread carefully. For I see a heavy burden in your heart. One that haunts you to this day._"

Those last words burrowed deep into Sub-Zero's ears. The Lin Kuei warrior turns back, expecting Raiden to remain there. Instead, he sees no one, as if he was never at that very spot.

* * *

_Shang Tsung's Island - Courtyard, the Next Day_

By sunrise, all the kombatants had gathered at the courtyard, where the tournament was schedueled to begin. Among the warriors were Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Kano, Sub-Zero and Scorpion. Cage was now clad in his fighting attire; black shorts, red sash, black kung fu slippers, spiked wristbands and his trademark sunglasses. Then, Shang Tsung rised from his throne stationed on the higher platform where he would be able to spectate the matches perfectly. Alongside Shang Tsung was the reigning champion of Mortal Kombat, Goro.

"Warriors, Welcome to the Mortal Kombat tournament! You have travelled far from all corners of the world seeking fame, fortune, and glory. In the coming days, each of you will fight for your very lives! If you succeed in defeating all of your opponents, you will have the honour of facing our reigning champion, Prince Goro!" Shang Tsung began humbly.

"Hey, any idea what this old gezzer's talking about?" Cage asked Liu Kang.

As Shang Tsung finished his speech, a sick smile crossed his face. "Now allow me to introduce you to a new entry in our contest..."

As he snapped his fingers, a couple masked guards arrived on the higher platform and brought forth a bound woamn, who had her hands behind her back and her face was covered by a cloth. She struggled aganist the guards, but to no avail. As they brought the fighter to the crowd, Johnny Cage watched with the most interest while Kano chuckled, as he immediatley recognized the new fighter. With a nod from Shang Tsung's head, the guards remove the cloth from the woman's head. The woman had a blonde hair tied to a ponytail and blue eyes. This was Sonya Blade. Sonya attempted to presue Kano to the Island, but as soon as she arrived on the Island, she was captured by Shang Tsung's guards.

When the beauty was revealed in his eyes, Cage couldn't help but gaze at her. "_Damn, she's beautiful._" He thought.

Liu Kang narrowed his eyes, as if he was expecting her. Shang Tsung pointed a wrinkly finger to Sonya's direction. Liu Kang grimaced as he looked at Sonya, but unlike Cage, he was not as stunned as Cage was.

"Lieutenant Sonya Blade. We found her following one of my ships to this sacred island. Like all of you, her life depends on her performance in the tournament..." Shang Tsung said as he swayed to the other side, pointing to Sonya's captured commrades, who like her, were captured and had their hands behind their backs. "...But so do the lifes of her companions."

"Heh." Kano said, laughing at Sonya's predicament. "So Blondie followed me all the way here."

The masked guards then carried Sonya and her team away. As he saw Sonya's face filled with saddness, Johnny felt bad for her and realized that this tournament was not going the way he thought.

"Damn." Nimbus remarked.

"This tournament has taken a turn for the worse." Johnny remarked.

On the other hand, Liu Kang was angry at Shang Tsung's actions. "It was to be expected from Shang Tsung."

"Let the Tournament Begin!" Shang Tsung proclaimed. With Shang Tsung's words, the massive gong sounded. The Mortal Kombat tournament has begun.


	4. The First Round

**_Mortal Kombat_**

* * *

Author's note: Hey, readers Welcome to the next chapter of my Mortal Kombat story. Picking up where the last chapter left off, the Mortal Kombat tournament had just began. The first round begins when Liu Kang faces against an unknown fighter. We also see Shang Tsung taking a victim's soul, last seen in the prologue where he took the Great Kung Lao's soul. After the match ends, we see the first interaction between Liu Kang and Johnny Cage with Raiden. Much like in my MK2011 story, the first meeting between Raiden, Liu Kang and Cage will play out the same way as the new timeline. Later, we see Sonya being held at Goro's Lair and Shang Tsung offers her an opportunity to fight in the tournament.

There will also be a tournament bracket to decide which two fighters will be fighting. In the tournament, there will be eight fighters, with the original seven warriors competing in the tournament with the inclusion of Nimbus Terrafaux, who plays a similar role to Art Lean in the 1995 film. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or its characters. They belong to Ed Boon, Warner Brothers Interactive Entertainment and Netherrealm Studios.

* * *

_**The First Round**_

* * *

The Mortal Kombat tournament has just began. With Shang Tsung's words, a vast cheer emerged in the crowd. The crowd will anticipating of who will be the first competitor to fight. Shang Tsung then scanned the crowd and picked up Liu Kang with his sinister gaze. He smirked evilly, as if he was anticipating his arrival.

"Liu Kang! Step forth!" Shang Tsung summoned.

Liu Kang made his way to the arena as he heared Shang Tsung's summons. He was the first fighter to summoned to fight. As Liu Kang walked into the arena, his opponent flipped his way to the courtyard. The opponent was clad in a simple fighting outfit; a yellow headband, black kung fu pants with yellow sash, white socks and black kung fu slippers. Liu Kang bowed his head slightly as the fighter dropped into his fighting stance. Liu Kang also dropped into his fighting stance; which resembled Jeet Kun Do.

"Show me what you can do." Liu Kang taunted.

"Fight!" Shang Tsung announced.

As the match began, Liu waited his opponent to attack, and when he did, he blocked the attack. For a moment, both fighters blocked and countered again and again, but as the opponent stood up, Liu jumped into the air spinned his body and lauched his Flying Kick on the opponent's chest, knocking him to the floor. In the stands, the crowds were cheering as the fight continued, with Johnny and Nimbus cheering Liu on as well.

"Wow. I gotta say, he's good." Johnny admitted.

Meanwhile, Liu Kang's fight countinued. Liu was taking the advantage, but his opponent was good as well. Liu ducked the opponent's attack, but suddenly the headache that he experienced earlier was coming back. Liu let out a grunt of pain as he was distracted by his thoughts, allowing the fighter to hit him sqaurely on his chest. Liu got back on his feet and countered back by kicking the opponent with his feet.

"_Come on, Liu, do not let yourself be distracted._"

The opponent came at his again, this time with a combo, but Liu blocked his attacks and countered by pulling his hands and launching a fireball at his chest, knocking him to the floor. The opponent got back on his feet and attempted to kick Liu, but Liu ducked and kicked the opponent across the face. Once he saw the opponent stunned, he preformed a cartwheel, which allowed both of his legs to strike the opponent, then launched an uppercut on the opponent's face and when the opponent was about to fall on the ground, Liu kicked him in the face, knocking the opponent flat on the ground.

The fight was over. The defeated opponent rolled on the arena of the courtyard, struggling to return on his feet. Shang Tsung stood from his throne and prepared to order Liu Kang an infamous order.

"Finish him!" Shang Tsung ordered.

Hearing Shang Tsung's summon, Liu Kang withdrew from his fighting stance and glanced at the sorcerer.

"No. I will not succumb to the corruption you have brought to this tournament, Shang Tsung." Liu Kang proclaimed. "When I defeat you, You will return back to your Emperor's feet."

"How noble of you, Liu Kang..." Shang Tsung said. He then extended his left hand and unraveled his legendary soul-snatching powers. In an instant, Liu Kang's opponent let out a painful scream as Tsung began capturing his soul. The opponent's soul was quickly harvested from his body and reached to Tsung's hand. With no living vessel, his body tone immediately turned to a violet, lifeless tint, leaving the rest of the contestants gawk in horror and bewilderment.

"...But I am afraid not everyone here shares your sentiment." Shang Tsung proclaimed.

Cage, having been horrified about what he just saw, left the courtyard alongside the mummuring crowd. Taking notice of Cage's departure, Liu kang followed him to the Warrior's Shrine.

* * *

_Warrior's Shrine_

Still tentative on what he just witnessed, Johnny went to the Warrior's Shrine, a shrine dedicated to honor the contestants of the Mortal Kombat tournament. Liu Kang finally managed to get in close enough to stop him.

"Did that really just happen?! How did he do that?" Johnny remarked.

"This tournament is more than a chance for glory and fame, Johnny Cage." Liu Kang warned the Hollywood actor. "I remember the elders used to tell me stories about the tournament. Like you, I once dismissed them as mere fairy tales."

"Great. So the supernatural is real, and just how am I going to survive against the "soul-stealing people"?"

Suddenly, a lighting bolt struck on the shrine, directing the attentions of both Liu Kang and Johnny Cage to the source, where they were greeted by the presence of Raiden. The Thunder God was comfortably perched on a large stone.

"Mortal men like you posses great power, Johnny Cage. It is only a matter of honing your talents." Raiden told Johnny.

Because of Raiden's robes and straw hat, Liu Kang easily identified him as the one who brought him to the drunken master for training. "I know who you are… Lord Raiden!"

"Great. Another "fairy tale"?" Johnny sacrastically remarked.

"You should be more respectful to Lord Raiden." Liu Kang told Cage. "He is the God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm."

Raiden removed himself from his cozy position and paces himself towards the flower pots, his hands folded behind his back.

"The key to victory lies in the mortal spirit. You can overcome any adversary, no matter how bizarre their powers may seem." Raiden remarked.

Raiden turned back and approached them. "There is always a way. You, yourselves, possess extraordinary abilities. Johnny Cage, your shadow powers are a prime example. Liu Kang, the dragon fire within you. These latent powers will provide you the edge you need to win this tournament."

Liu Kang and Johnny Cage glanced over to each other.

* * *

_Goro's Lair_

Deep in the Underground of Shang Tsung's Island lied Goro's Lair, a dark and damp dungeon that Goro resided. Small torches hanged on the black stone walls of thehallowed chamber. Behind cages were the creatures called the Oni, feeding on rats and other bits of flesh. Their bodies were shadowed, yet their eyes glimmer edthrough the lightless lair. Emerging from a long stairway, several guards drop a still-bound Sonya Blade at Shang Tsung's feet. Behind the smiling sorcerer was Sonya's unconscious team and a cadre of more masked guards, their spears pointing directly at their necks. Shang Tsung emerged from the shadows and arrived at the Lair.

"Enjoying my hospitality, Miss Blade?" Shang Tsung told Blade.

"Go to hell." Sonya Shrugged.

Shang Tsung chuckled maniacally at Sonya's response.

"I would mind my words if I was in your position, Miss Blade." Shang Tsung warned Sonya.

"You know who we want. Just turn him over and we'll leave your island." Sonya said.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, Miss Blade. Kano is a contestant, like you, and allow me to make something clear…" Shang Tsung said as he took a knee, glaring into Sonya's eyes. "…If you do not compete in the tournament, then your precious team will die."

Sonya glanced over to her temporarily incapacitated friends in horror. She had to make a choice, either she would compete in the tournament, or her team would be killed by Shang Tsung's masked guards.

"The choice is yours." Shang Tsung warned her as he wandered off the lair.


End file.
